


The afterparty

by Harryspiritanimal



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryspiritanimal/pseuds/Harryspiritanimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the afterparty of the last otra show things between Liam and Harry's girlfriend heaten up, what will happen when they get back to the hotel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> one shot written for my anon on tumblr :)

three, two, one go!’ Harry yelled next to me. I could barely hear him over the loud bass of the music pounding in my ears. Giggling, I brought the shot glass to my lips and downed the sweet but strong tasting alcohol. Shaking my head and my hands rapidly when I felt the burn, I could hear four deep voices laugh. Looking up, I made eye contact with Liam, who was currently clutching his stomach with one hand, his other on Louis’s shoulder, keeping him from falling over. I smiled at Liam, happy to see him enjoying himself. After things ended with Sophia, he had been really shaken up. It had been really unexpected and even though he looked happy on stage, when he was off and had some time to himself, he would start over thinking stuff.

Louis on his turn was laughing too, one tear slipping from his eye as he gasped for breath. A firm hand clasped my shoulder as a strong, loud Irish voice screamed in my ear: ‘Come one y/n we’re just getting started!’ Niall was beaming, excited to finally be able to take a long holiday. He had been talking to me about it for several months now, how buzzing he was to just go lie on a beach for days and do nothing but sleep in and stuff. I smiled at him. Niall always makes me smile; he just has this vibe that makes anyone happy. He grabbed my shoulders and jumped up and down a few times, smiling brightly. 

‘Hey!’ I heard a rather intoxicated Harry shout behind me. One of his hands slipped around my waist while the other one pried Niall’s fingers from my shoulders. When Niall let go, Harry rested his arm on my shoulder while pulling me closer to his body. The familiar smell which was his alone hit my nose and I snuggled closer to him. Niall rolled his eyes and patted my head, turning around to Lou, jumping up and down with her and Lottie. I snuck my arms around Harry’s waist and tucked my head under his chin, pressing a kiss between the two birds on his chest. I could practically feel Harry smile as he pressed a kiss on my head. 

‘Ouch!’ Harry protested as he released me, I looked up and saw that Louis had smacked Harry’s head. ‘What did you do that for?’ he whined glaring at Louis, Louis shrugged at Liam who was staring at the ground. ‘I know you lot are happy and all lovely-dovey and shit but don’t rub it Liam’s face now alright?’ I instantly felt guilty and released myself from Harry’s grip. Harry pouted as I winked at him and mouthed “later.” I wanted to grab two shots from the tray but one of the waiters quickly snatched it from the table. He replaced it with a tray filled with tequila shots, lemon wedges, and salt. I pouted, getting closer to Liam. He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. I bumped against him with my shoulder and he put his arm around, lightly resting it on my shoulder. I rested my head against his chest, making eye contact with Harry. I expected him to be jealous but he just looked and tried to wink. 

‘Everything alright Payno?’ I asked, already knowing the answers I was going to get: ‘I’m fine y/n, don’t worry.’ Liam didn’t like it when people worried about him, but we could all see he was suffering. Harry took one of the shots in one of his hands while grabbing a lemon wedge and some salt in the other, lifting it in the air while throwing his head back yelling. ‘Body shots!’ Liam froze behind me and pulled his arm back. ‘You better go to Harry’ he tried to say, but as the words left his mouth, Harry pulled Niall closer. I threw my head back when I saw Niall’s face change to discomfort and disgust as Harry roughly grabbed Niall’s arm and licked his hand, putting the salt in place on his hand. Harry downed the tequila quickly and trickled as many drops as possible from the lemon onto Niall’s neck, before he could protest Harry ducked his head and licked it off. 

Niall jumped back and wiped his neck, his face scrunched up: ‘Man, your girlfriend is standing over there, couldn’t you just..’ he made a moving motion with his hands towards me and Harry laughed. ‘She’s too far away’ he yelled in Niall’s face. Looking around I could see everyone taking body shots off of each other, some more sexually than others. Harry turned to Louis and whispered something into his ear, their eyes landing on Liam and me. Louis grinned and made his way over to us, wiggling his eyebrows. His eyes moved from me to Liam, my eyes widening as I made eye contact with Harry, his face expressionless. He gave me a slight nod, his eyes lingering on me, his pupils seeming dilated, although I couldn’t be completely sure. Louis’s hand landed on my shoulder while the other grabbed the back of Liam’s neck, pulling his head closer to his lips, murmuring something in his ear. Liam’s eyes in return widened and he furiously shook his head, his eyes meeting mine. 

‘Oh come on lad! Time to relax, it’s no big deal,’ Louis yelled over the pounding music. His hand went into my hair and pulled my face back gently, exposing my neck. His other hand went to Liam’s back, pushing him closer. Liam was still shaking his head, ‘Mate if you don’t lick her neck, I fucking will!’ Louis yelled. Liam searched for something at the other side of the table and seemed to relax a little, his eyes meeting mine, asking for permission. I tried to nod a little but Louis was still holding onto my head. I could feel Liam’s breath before I felt his scruff barely tickling the side of my neck. My heart sped up in my chest as my eyes met Harry’s, staring at me intensely. His eyes shifted to my neck at the same time I felt Liam’s warm and wet tongue slowly lick against my neck, I released a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. Harry’s jaw seemed locked, eyes hard, brows furrowed. 

Louis tilted my head even further back so he could put the salt on my neck without it all falling down, he didn’t realize however that I wouldn’t be able to keep my balance. As I was falling down Liam circled around my waist with one hand while the other one grabbed my upper arm, his waist flat against mine. He was hard. My eyes widened, as did his. I could feel the vibration of Louis’ chuckle against my back. My eyes immediately went to Harry, who seemed very, very turned on. Louis’s hand appeared from behind me again, pushing Liam’s head to my neck where his tongue darted out again, quicker this time, licking the salt from my neck, making me shiver.

Louis released his hold on my neck and took a step back, handing Liam the shot glass which Liam downed immediately. He wanted to take the lemon wedge but Louis snatched it out of the way first. His fingers pushed against my chin murmuring: ‘open up’ in my ear. Without thinking I obeyed. Parting my lips, I felt the coldness and the sourness from the lemon against my lips and tongue. Liam’s eyes lingered on my lips while his eyes darkened, and after a few seconds he looked into my eyes before looking at Harry who nodded, his face hard. Liam inched closer slowly, and my eyes fluttered closed, his scruff tickling my chin. I felt the softest touch against my lips, but instead of taking the lemon wedge from my lips it fell a bit deeper into my mouth. Liam’s tongue darted into my mouth, his tongue was warm and soft against mine, almost comforting me. 

His tongue was different from Harry’s, still soft, but different. His lips moved against mine for a second before getting the lemon slice and moving away from my face. He pulled the pulp from the lemon off and threw away the peel, his eyes never leaving mine. A familiar big and warm hand yanked my wrist and pulled me back. Walking with big strides as he pulled me behind him, Harry made his way through the crowd. Walking past the bathrooms, he abruptly yanked us into one of the very small supply closets, pulling me flush against him. I could feel his arousal through his practically sprayed on skinnies, and my back hit the wall of the closet. Some brooms made a loud clattering noise as they fell on the ground. His lips were on mine instantly, his hands pulling my hair much rougher than Louis had done just minutes ago. His tongue entered my mouth, working his magic and making me moan. His hips bucked against mine and I pushed back against him, making him moan into my mouth. Our lips were moved furiously against each other as his hand released my hair and slipped down my neck to my shoulder and rested on my breast. Squeezing softly while his other hand roughly grabbed my hips, his fingers buried in the skin under my shirt. 

His teeth pulled my bottom lip, biting down hard and making me whimper. His lips moved to my neck, sucking hard and making me whimper louder. For just a moment I could feel him bite me. I grabbed his shoulders, pressing my fingers into his shirt. He sighed, resting his forehead against mine. ‘That was so fucking hot y/n, I swear to God.’ He groaned against my lips, pressing gentle kisses against my lips. ‘Yes it was,’ I murmured against his hot skin. He shook his head. ‘Not this, although this was pretty hot too, babe.’ I frowned in the dark as he chuckled. ‘Seeing you with Liam.’ He groaned into my neck when I remembered exactly how hard he had been when he had shoved us in the closet. ‘I though you would be jealous.’ I whispered. ‘Me too,’ he shrugged, ‘but that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever witnessed.’  
‘Well,’ I started, ‘I’m glad you’re not bothered by it.’ He laughed and kissed me one last time before pulling me behind him out of the closet. He had a smug grin on his face, his lips were pink from making out and his hair tangled, which made me wonder how messed up my own hair was, but I couldn’t be bothered to care. Louis rolled his eyes when we rejoined the rest. Niall was too busy talking to Julian, while Liam was fidgeting nervously, looking down. Harry slapped his shoulder, shouting something into his ear. Liam blushed and grinned. 

A couple of hours and many shots and long drinks later, I could practically feel the alcohol streaming through my veins. Harry was hollering next to me, his arm around Liam’s shoulder. Liam had finally relaxed and actually seemed to be enjoying himself. We all packed ourselves into a taxi and went off to the hotel. Getting out of the taxi, Liam and I stayed behind a bit while the other were checking in. ‘Listen y/n…’ he started, but I put my hand against his mouth. ‘Shh. It’s alright Liam.’ He moved my hand out of the way. ‘It didn’t bother you then?’ he murmured, looking down. ‘Nah Payno. You’re a good kisser by the way,’ I teased him. His cheeks reddened as he threw his head back and hollered, ruffling my hair.

Harry walked out, looking confused, but also a bit smug in his eyes. It was faint, but definitely there. ‘We have a problem guys?’ Liam pressed his lips against my ear. ‘Oh ohhh,’ he breathed in my ear, making me shiver. ‘There was a problem with the reservation so we’re two rooms short. Lottie is staying with Lou and you’re bunking up with us Liam.’ Liam’s eyes widened a little, ‘Are you guys okay with that?’ Harry shrugged. ‘They’re bringing up a cot as we speak. Now let’s go inside before you both freeze your asses off.’  
When the lift doors opened Harry threw me over his shoulder, making me yelp. My shirt was pulled down a little, displaying some of my cleavage. Liam’s eyes shifted from my eyes to my breasts and lingered there for a while before blushing and looking away, scratching his head absently. Harry slapped my ass quickly while letting out one of his contagious laughs making us all laugh heading into the hotel room. Harry threw me on the bed and asked if we had to wee before closing the door yelling he was going the take a shower. Liam sat down on the edge of the bed, I tugged at his shoulder pulling him down, he moved his head to the side and looked at me. I turned, laying on my side while Liam’s hand pulled my shirt a few inches out of the way. Looking at the bruise Harry had left me with, he frowned as I blushed. ‘Harry,’ I shrugged looking at my hands, picking at my nails. I was biting my lip out of habit when I caught Liam staring at my lips. My breath stocked in my throat and I felt my heart sped up. Liam inched closer, seemingly without knowing he was doing it, his cheeks were flushed when a voice filled the quiet room.

‘Kiss her then.’ Harry’s voice sounded rough, and his pupils were dilated so that his eyes were almost entirely black. I expected Liam to jump from the bed but he just moved back a few inches, never breaking contact with Harry. It was uncomfortably silent in the room for way too long untilHarry slowly moved. He was only wearing his jeans. He stopped behind me and bracketed one knee on either side of me, pressing his chest against my back. He tilted my head back and moved so he was leaning next to me, hovering above my head. His face so close to mine that I could feel his lips against mine when he spoke. ‘I’ll show you how,’ he barely whispered before pressing his lips firmly against mine, moving slowly. He pressed his tongue against my lower lip and I automatically opened my mouth for him, feeling the softness of his tongue against mine, I relaxed against him. His hand caressed my face and pushed my hair out of my face. He pressed a final soft kiss against my lips and looked up. Liam’s face was flushed bright red as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. ‘Go ahead, kiss her,’ Harry’s voice turned soft. Liam shook his head furiously and tried to get up when I leaped forward and caught his hand in mine, pulling him back.   
His eyes found mine, searching for any hint resistance but instead finding permission. Liam glanced up to Harry one last time before slowly inching towards me, his eyes still open as I felt his scruff against my jaw. His lips finally touched mine and I could feel his long eyelashes against my closed eyelids. He didn’t move for a few seconds but when he finally did, my heart fluttered. He just moved his lips against mine for a while, kissing me sweetly. I moaned when his tongue shyly touched my lips, asking me for entrance, which I granted him. He sighed into the kiss and his hands found their way into my hair. The bed shifted when he moved closer to me, and we were both on our knees now, chests pressed together. He was a softer than Harry. Harry could make me tingle just looking at me, but Liam made me melt when his lips touched mine.

I felt Harry’s hot, soft lips against the back of my neck, his hands circled around my waist, pulling me against his chest. Liam broke away from my lips, looking up. Harry stopped kissing my neck too for a second, having a silent conversation with Liam. I don’t know what Liam saw in Harry’s eyes but his eyes fluttered, looking down at me, capturing my lips again but more urgent this time. His tongue slipped past my lips without hesitation, hands resting under my shirt and his fingers burning against my hips. I let out a shaky mixture of a moan and a sigh. Harry chuckled in the crook of my neck, his lips sucking on the skin, creating another bruise. 

Liam looked at Harry. ‘Can I?’ he muttered, his voice deeper, filled with lust. Harry moved his head from my neck to press his lips against my ear on the other side of my head while Liam moved away my shirt and connected his lips to the skin of my shoulder, sucking gently and making my eyes roll back into my head. ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Harry whispered into my ear, his voice soft and gentle. I nodded, not finding any words to answer.

Harry moved his hand to the bottom of my shirt and started pulling it up. ‘Hands up, love,’ he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. Leaving me in my bra, Liam looked at my chest with wide eyes. I’ve always had quite big breasts, no matter how skinny I was, and Harry loved it. Harry laughed, murmuring, ‘I know.’ Liam started kissing my chest while Harry took off my jeans, leaving me in my underwear. I pushed Liam back a little, and there was confusion in his eyes. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ There was now guilt in his voice. I pulled his face against mine and gave him a quick but deep kiss. ‘You’re wearing too much clothing,’ I whispered against his lips. I pulled his black t-shirt over his head. His chest was lightly toned, with some chest hair, much more than Harry. I ran my finger through it, and he shivered while Harry pulled my ass against his hips, letting me feel exactly how aroused he was.

My breathing sped up while my hands trailed down his chest to his trousers, slowly trying to open the button of his very skinny jeans. He quickly got off the bed and discarded his trousers. I turned around to get Harry out of his too, but he was already stepping out of them. With all of us in our underwear, the atmosphere in the room changed. I could feel my heartbeat drumming in my ears as Harry walked to the other side of the bed, kneeling next to Liam. Their arousal was very prominent through their boxers. Harry’s tattooed chest was toned but not as firm as Liam’s. Harry pushed softly against my shoulder, laying me against the big, soft, white pillows. I stretched my legs out and Liam stared at them with a longing gaze.

Harry settled on my left side while Liam laid down on my right side. Harry turned my face towards him with his index finger and when our lips met, I let out a needy moan, turning my body towards him. Harry slipped one of his long legs between mine, resting his hand on my stomach. Liam pressed his body against my back, his hardness against my ass. I pressed against Liam, making him groan. His hands tried to unclasp my bra while Harry pulled down my panties. Harry’s hands dropped lower and lower until he dipped into my core. My hips jerked and I leaned back into Liam, my eyes closed. Liam’s hands went to my breasts and massaged them gently before getting a little rougher, turning me back on my back so he could have better access. His lips attached to my nipple, sucking rather hard, make me writhe under Harry’s and Liam’s hands. Harry brought his head to my center. ‘Christ you’re wet,’ he moaned, spreading me with his fingers, kissing and biting my thigh. He finally brought his tongue out and flicked it against my clit, making me buck my hips against his face. His tongue pressed against my entrance, entering me briefly making me gasp.

I was aching, hot all over and not getting enough. Harry’s tongue finally sped up. I could feel myself getting closer and closer. Liam’s hand pulled Harry’s from my center. ‘Not yet’ he whispered, capturing my lips with his while I let out a moan out of protest. Harry chuckled and reached for his bag sitting next to the bed. Wiping his mouth with his arm, I could feel myself getting wetter just from that image. Looking down I saw Liam’s erection and I wrapped my hand around him, pumping him a little. His eyes rolled back and his breathing sped up. 

I got up and shimmied down the bed but Liam stopped me. ‘I want to cum when I’m inside you love, and besides, this is all about you.’ Those were the dirtiest words Liam had ever said to me and I’m sure my pupils dilated when I lunged at Liam, clinging to his chest. I loved the feeling of my naked breasts pressed to Liam’s naked chest. His chest hair was soft against my breasts. Harry tossed a condom to Liam and pressed his chest against my back. I had never felt so warm and soft before in my life, and I could feel both their heartbeats, both their breaths against my skin, giving me chills. Liam ripped the packaging opening between his teeth while Harry turned my face and kissed me with an urgent need, his hand resting on my breast.

I felt Liam press against my entrance, entering me slowly. His face was strained and his eyes were closed like he was trying to control himself from not pushing in too quickly. Harry may be longer than him but Liam was definitely firmer and thicker than Harry, making me ache a little when he pushed deeper and deeper into me before finally filling me completely. He stopped his hips and pressed his chest against mine. Harry left my lips for a fraction of second and Liam pressed his lips against mine, kissing me hard. I moved my hips against him, urging him to start moving before I combusted. Liam slowly starting moving hips, pulling out almost completely before slowly sinking in again. I pushed my hips up, needy, but Liam stopped my hips, keeping his slow pace. 

‘Liam, I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to explode!’ I whimper-moaned, pressing my face against his neck with my hands at the back of his head. Harry chuckled and Liam’s eyes darkened. ‘Whatever you want y/n. Hold on tight.’ He had a devilish grin on his face when he slowly pulled out and rammed himself back inside, making me yelp with surprise. Liam was rough but I needed it. Every thrust he made created some sort of needy moan in the back of throat. ‘Christ she’s so responsive,’ Liam breathed while pounding into me, hard. ‘I know,’ Harry’s voice was strained. I was getting drunk on Liam, my head thrown back. I grabbed Harry’s arm squeezing hard. Liam’s face was buried in my neck, sucking and biting, marking me again.

Harry’s hands roamed my body again, his fingers stopping at my clip, massaging it quick and hard, making me tumble over the edge. I came hard, almost drawing blood as my nails dug into Harry’s arm. My other hand grabbed the sheets under me, my legs wrapped around Liam, pushing him harder against me as Liam came, shouting my name, his head tilted back.  
He rested his head between my breasts for a second before pulling out, making me whimper. I turned to Harry who was still hard as a rock. I could see the need aching in his eyes. I pulled him closer to me, still out of breath, and whispered in his ear, ‘How do you want me baby?’ Harry moaned and grabbed my hips, using his strength to place me on his hips. ‘Ride me,’ he breathed. I immediately lowered myself on him, sinking down and welcoming the slight burn before starting to move my hips. Harry let a needy moan, throwing his head back against the pillows and grabbing my hips so tightly I was afraid he was going to draw blood. My hands were flat against Harry’s chest, giving me enough leverage to move my hips faster and harder. ‘Fuck me,’ Liam moaned, hard again with his hand rapidly moving up and down his cock as he watched us intensely.

Harry’s hips moved under me, pounding in me, my breasts jiggling. Harry sat up without breaking the fast rhythm of his pounding hips and the change of position made him go deeper. My moans were getting louder, my breaths shorter. I could hear Liam’s breathing speed up next to me as well, his other hand fondling my breast, tracing my stomach to stop at my clit which he gently started rubbing. My oversensitive body started shaking again and Harry’s arms snuck around me pressing me against his chest, sinking his teeth in my shoulder to stop from screaming. His long curls tickled my cheek and shoulder. He angled his hips and hit a spot which made me see stars. I screamed incoherent words and fell over the edge one more time.

He laid me down between him and Liam, both of them caressing me gently, whispering kind and soft words. ‘Harry, y/n, thank you for this.’ I smiled against Harry’s chest while Harry pressed a kiss against my head. ‘All the fucking love, Liam,’ we snickered. Soon we were all asleep, warm and content.


End file.
